Chats and romances
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: InoSaku the first one, all dialouge but I can make it into a story if you prefer. next up is IbikiSaku! . enjoy and please review! NO FLAMERS.
1. SakuIno

**K.L.K- this is a all-dialouge fanfic. I've wanted to do these for some time, and IF I find the time, this will get updated quickly. FIRST UP IS INO/SAKURA! WHOOTness!**

**Sakura- she doesn't own anything!**

**Ino- nope!**

**Hidan- HERE WE GO!**

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"what, Inooooooooooooo?"

"...I'm bored."

"why?"

"we're in your room, doing nothing but sitting and doing nothing while you read those medical books that I know you're hiding Icha Icha behind."

"um...so...? you bought me this one!"

"so? anyway, I'm bored."

"go read a book."

"I'm too bored for that!"

"go fly a kite, the wind outside's great for that."

"I'm too bored for that, and people would look at me wierd."

"Aa. hmm... go jump in a lake-"

"_WHY YOU_-"

"-to go swimming?"

"...Ohh..."

"yep."

".. . ."

"hey Sakura?"

"what, Ino? I'm at the part where- never mind, what?"

"...I'm Bored..."

"say that one more time, and you'll be un-bored."

"...Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"...yes?"

"...I'm bored."

"hey what're you--?!"

"...hehe...toldya."

"...S-Sakura?"

"yes?"

"W-why did you kiss m-me?"

"because, Ino... now we have something interesting to do."

"bu--"

"okay...so...do you l-l-"

"yes, I like you. quite a bunch. maybe even more... now come on, Ino."

"hey! what're you-?!"

"we need you to get ready to go to the bar, so I can show off my beautiful girlfriend."

"...o-oh..."

"hey Sakura?"

"yes, Ino-chan?"

"...I'm _bored_."

* * *

**K.L.K- hehehe... couldn't resist. it's fun to write, InoSaku... it surprisingly is. I can't believe I haven't tried it before!**

**Sakura- hehe.**

**Ino- w-wow...**

**K.L.K- this will be a mess of Sakura pairings. and if you want a full-blown story made out of it, I'll be sure to give it to ya!**


	2. KibaSaku

**K.L.K- okay, chapter two of 'Chats and Romances'. this time, it's for a little KibaSaku action. (grins)**

**Kiba- K.L.K doesn't own!**

**Sakura- so don't sue!**

**K.L.K- here we go!**

* * *

"hey, Sakura!"

"Yo, Kiba! how are you and Akamaru's training?"

"it's great, but do you want to train with us?"

"w-why? I'm weak, everyone says so..."

"you're not weak, and hardly anyone's seen you fight since you started training in secret."

"how do you know that?!"

"I can smell it."

"oh."

"yeah, well we want you to come so please?"

"alright Dog-boy don't pull those puppy-pout eyes on me, I'll come."

"ALRIGHT!"

"alright, lets go."

"follow me."

_-they get there-_

"well, it's nice..."

"yep, we found this spot a few months ago."

"alright, let's train!"

"wait...Sakura?"

"yes?"

"can I tell you something kinda important?"

"...sure. I'm here to listen!"

"alright. you see I...I...l-l-- _OH TO HECK WITH IT_!"

"wha--?!"

"...w-why'd you kiss me?"

"because, I like you alot..."

"oh..."

"umm..."

"well, Kiba?"

"yes, what is it Sakura?...WHA--?!"

"S-Sakura?"

"yes?"

"w-w-why'd you kiss me?"

"because I like you alot."

"...oh."

".. .."

"soooo..."

"wanna go to Ichiraku later? on a date?"

"...yes. the answer's yes, Kiba, don't look all down-trodden."

* * *

**K.L.K- X3 SQUEEness!**

**Kiba- (blush)**

**Sakura- hehe. (blush)**

**K.L.K- review, please!**


	3. NaruSaku

****

K.L.K- alrighty then, NaruSaku!

**Naruto- YES!**

**Sakura- sweet. K.L.K doesn't own anything.**

**Naruto- or make any profit whatsoever.**

**Sakura- so ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Yo, Naruto-ku-...Naruto."

"were you gonna call me with a 'kun'?!"

"uhh..."

"why?"

"...well...ya see...I kinda...really really really..._OH HECK WITH THIS_!"

"Sakur--AH!"

". . .."

"d-did you j-j-just..."

"actions speak louder than words, Naruto-ku-...Naruto."

"ya know..."

"uh-huh?"

"you can call me with a 'kun', Sakura-chan...just let me do one thing first."

"...alriiiiiiight...Narut--OH!"

". ... ."

"w-woah...was that..--"

"you used tounge. I returned the favor!"

"...Naruto-kun...u-um...will you go out with me to Ichiraku?"

"sure, but I have something to ask."

"Hai?"

"...is this a dream? cause its--AH!"

". ... .. ."

"w-woah..."

"was that a dream, Naruto-kun?"

"n-no..."

"then are you asleep?"

"no..."

"then meet me at Ichiraku tonight, please?"

"alright, Sakura-chan! I'll be there!"

"and Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

". .. ... ."

"hehe...w-wow..."

* * *

**K.L.K- hehe...my keyboard quit working in the middle of a sentence...and I had to re-boot my comp, SOO YAH...**

**Naruto- hehe. (blush)**

**Sakura- not too bad.**

**K.L.K- alrighty then, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. NejiSaku

**K.L.K- uhm, NEJISAKU WHOOT!**

**Neji- it is your destiny to be with me in this fanfic, Sakura-san.**

**Sakura- whatever destiny-doof.**

**Neji- (pouts slightly, whispers lowly) byakugan!**

**Sakura, don't own, don't sue and-- NEJI QUIT LOOKING AT ME WITH BYAKUGAN!**

**Neji- (nosebleed) heheheh...**

**both females- KYAAHH! (punch him into a wall)**

**Neji-...oww.**

* * *

"Hyuuga-san."

"Haruno-san."

"how is your shoulder? I had to practically re-grow it, and you'll need to lay off training for a week."

"...no."

"if you don't, we'll just have to cut that pretty little shoulder off, with the arm and then you couldn't possibly become stronger."

"...touche, Kunoichi--"

"Sakura."

"what?"

"call me Sakura."

"then call me Neji."

"alright, Neji."

"well, Sakura. may I please be discharged?"

"so you can go romping around in the training fields and tear yet another ligament in your shoulder that I have to re-grow? no way in hell!"

"...please?"

"no."

"but I want to train!"

"no. don't even use Byakugan, one of the other nurses is a bit ditzy and is in a room with Genma."

"...oh."

"yep."

"sooo...do you have any other paitents?"

"no I don't, you little escape artist. Shishou put me here so we don't have a repeat of the last sixteen times you've been in the hospital."

"Ah."

"I knew that map Kakashi gave you was of the hospital and how to get out of it..."

"how did you know?"

"...duh. it's my sensei, not to mention he fessed it up after a particularily nasty sparring match after I burned his new Icha Icha a bit."

"what did he do to you to get you that mad?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura."

"no."

"_Sakuraaaaaaaaa_?"

"...fine. you see, he said I wouldn't be able to get a date if I tried."

"and this ruffled your feathers...how?"

"well, he kept repeating it, then he said I'd end up a lonely old woman with nothing but her nin-cats for company."

"...Aa."

"yep."

"hey, Sakura?"

"Hai, Neji? wait...what are you doin--"

"you'll see."

"_MPPHT_!"

"so, Sakura..."

"H-hai Neji?"

"...do you want to be my date to the festival on saturday?"

"sure. I'm your nurse, and you'll be a bit sore, soooo I'll come, and I can get out of hospital duty."

"Sakura?"

"Ha--_MMPHT_!"

"thank you."

* * *

**K.L.K- gomen. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Sakura- ah, well. who's up next?**

**K.L.K- how about a little HidaSaku?**

**Sakura- sure, why not.**

**K.L.K- the rating's gonna be a T. sorry, readers but it WILL be a HidaSaku. XD**

**Neji- (KO'ed)**

**Sakura- well--**

**K.L.K- REVIEW!**


	5. HidaSaku

**K.L.K- alrighty, HidaSaku! (grins) hehehe, there's gonna be majorific cussing here. XD**

**Hidan- no shit.**

**Sakura- no way in fucking hell.**

**K.L.K- I don't own, don't sue, blah blah yadda yadda HERE WE GO!**

* * *

"hello, Hidan."

"hello, Newbie Kunoichi, what the hell are you here for?"

"you see, I'm Haruno Sakura, and the newest member of Akatsuki."

"ah, the whole organization is going to bloody fucking hell!"

"...shut up, you fucking asshole."

"so the pretty little blossom fucking cusses, does she not? haha, you _weak_ lightweight!"

"what the fucking bloody hell did you say to me you shit-eating retarded as fuck bastard!?"

"u-uhh...-"

"you need to fucking shut the bloody hell up or I'll stick a bloody fucking stick up your stupid fucking ass you stupid ass-monkey!"

"e-err..."

"shut the fucking hell up before I kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit on the fucking bloody thing for fifteen years, fucking immortaility or NOT!"

"S-Sakura...?"

"WHAT YOU GODDAMNED ASSHOLE?!"

"...do you want to go on a date with me?"

"sure, why not, you _weak_ lightweight of cussing."

"...let's make it a fucking sparring date!"

"alright, you asshole!"

"bitch!"

"bastard!"

"wench!"

"He-SHE!"

"haha, see you fucking at three tomorrow, you fucking bitch."

"Hidan, wait a fucking minute..."

"fuck, what?!"

"...wellll...here ya goddamned asshole!"

"the hell--_MPPHT_!"

". .. ... ..hehe."

"w-what was that, Sakura?"

"a fucking kiss to seal the fucking deal, you asshole."

"...oh, fucking hell really?"

"yes you dipshit now come on, it's time for lunch and Kisame's making sushi."

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) yes, I'm a fuckin' wierdo. anyone else think the rating should be M now? XD and the "MPPHT" is them kissing. no dip. XD**

**Sakura- thanks, you little fucker.**

**Hidan- whatever, slut.**

**Sakura- manwhore!**

**Hidan- hoebag!**

**Sakura- Drag-queen!**

**Hidan- bitch!**

**K.L.K- OKAYYYYYYYYYY! next up is SasuSaku! (blanches) ewwwww...I'll gouge out my eyes after I write...(shudder) airpeeps, I hope you're happy! I'm going to TRY and write everyone with Sakura! and yes...I'll admit the NaruSaku one WAS a bit predictable, but I'm half-brain dead from school overloads. (rolls eyes) well, hope ya like it! please tell friends about it! PLEAAAAAAAAA--(gets cut off)**

**Sasuke- hello, K.L.K...**

**K.L.K- O.O EEK! it's avenger-loser! (slams his head with ridiculously big and heavy math book)**

**Sasuke- OWW! what was THAT for?!**

**K.L.K- I felt like it. plus I got really mad at the book because of a ridiculously hard problem.**

**everyone else- oh.**

**K.L.K- REVIEW! REVIEW OR NO CHIBI-GAARA COOKIES!**

**Chibi Gaara- yeah! XD**


	6. SasuSaku

**K.L.K- YO! it's saturday night, and I'm bored...and Ino-cherry, my great pal--**

**Ino-cherry- yeah! we're like twins!**

**K.L.K- yup!**

**Sasuke- who let the freakshow in?**

**K.L.K & Ino-cherry- OI! DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?! (red demonic eyes and claws plus voices with demonic undertones)**

**Sasuke- (trembling) n-n-n-n-n-n-no...(dives behind couch for minimal safety and peeks over the side)**

**K.L.K & Ino-cherry- (smiles and sunshine) HAHA!!**

**Sakura- well, those two are scaring the crap outta Sasuke...**

**(sasuke's voice wails "NO! NO! NOT THE CAULDRON OF PINK FLUFF!! BLARG!")**

**Sakura- (raises eyebrow)...yeahhhhh...um...well, it's chapter six of 'Chats and Romances', and it's SasuSaku. and yes, K.L.K gave me the honor of having a SakuSai next. so much better than SASUGAY.**

**Sasuke- (in between gasping for air not filled with pink fluff) HEY! I find that-- (blarg) OFFENSIVE! (bleh, sputter, twitch)**

**Ino-cherry- GET ON WITH IT YOU DIDIOTS! hehe...dumb idiots...**

**K.L.K- Arigatou. okay, here's the chapter I'll probably have to gouge my eyes out with a rusty spork afterwards. XD**

**Ino-cherry- we don't fucking own,**

**K.L.K- SO YOU DON'T FUCKING SUE!!**

**everyone else in the disclaimer room- 0.o.**

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke."

"S-Sakura?! What are you doing out of Konoha?!"

"DON'T say that village's name around me. and I thought you were observant! I'm a missing nin, no duh."

"W-why?"

"Because, they saw me as weak. Akatsuki wanted me to join, I declined...for now..."

"WHAT?! but that's where my brother is!"

"I know. they'd kill me if I decline next time, although I'd take out half of them first. I just came to see if you were alive still."

"S...Sakura..."

"what is it, already?"

"well I...I really...I kinda l-l-l--"

"you like me. I know, it was quite obvious."

"huh?"

"you see, your heartbeat sped up."

"wha-"

"medic-nin."

"...hn."

"well, anything you want to say to me?"

"well...yes...could you go on a date with me?"

"no."

"why?"

"revenge is awesome."

"...ohh..."

"anything else? I'm going to meet Pein-sama this afternoon."

"well..."

"hurry it up. I need to go."

"okay! here..."

"_MMPHT_!"

"hehe..."

"you know there will never be anything between us, Uchiha. correct?"

"Hai...l know_."_

**K.L.K- I wrote that on a piece of notebook paper. Ino-cherry is...currently reading over my shoulder while she tortures Sasuke with fluffy pink stuffed animals. it's amusing to watch... XD**

**(anguished screams from younger Uchiha erupt from a supposedly soundproofed room down the hall)**

**K.L.K- hehe... he deserved it. ;D**

**Ino-cherry- (comes in and has a splatter of blood on hands)**

**K.L.K-...what did you do this time?**

**Ino-cherry- I had to kill a Sound nin trying to break him out...**

**K.L.K- Aa. well, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sakura- or no more chappies for yooooooou!**

**K.L.K- I'mma go watch the news. (gulp) I sang today, and there was a camera man from a news station filming me...and my mother didn't tell me until an hour ago...I freaked out, Ino-cherry laughed her ass off at me. (glares at Ino-cherry)**

**Ino-cherry- (throws acorn and it hits Kikiyo in the head)... XD**

**K.L.K- PELT KIKIYO WITH ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNS!! (starts throwing acorns rapidly at clay-pot)**

**Sasuke- (hops in still tied to steel chair, somehow gets the gag off his mouth) please. REVIEW. and get me outta this loony bin! (gets hit with pebble and gets KO'ed)**

* * *


	7. SaiSaku

**K.L.K- (SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!) YES! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura- (holding ears) oww! what the hel!?**

**K.L.K- I got a Sai keychain! (grins happily)**

**Sakura- (raises eyebrow) Ooooooooookayyyyy...**

**K.L.K- Ino-cherry and I are total Sai-fangirls sometimes. we think he's cute the way he's so confused. plus the penis jokes crack us up! XD**

**Sai- nice to be wanted.**

**K.L.K- (glomps him then regains composure) ahem. well, I don't own, no sueing, and hmm... ah, yes. Airpeeps, I'm doing this chapter for my practically-like-a-twin best friend, Ino-cherry! this is for you girl!...and please, don't hang me over the fluff again. (whimpers) besides, I'm torturing Teme with it. XD (tortured Sasuke screams come from across hall)... I put him in there with a Tv playing barney and Teletubbies. he'll break any minute now. Bwuhahahahaha!**

**(other two step away from happy authoress)**

* * *

"Yo, Sai. how are you?"

"Im fine, Hag."

"...why do you call me that?"

"why?"

"it's something I always wondered, you never say my name unless I'm in danger sooo..."

"well..."

"you can tell me, Sai."

"alright. I call you that because I read in a book that said girls that you know like names opposite from what they are."

"soo...let me get this straight. you called me Ugly and Hag and that's the opposite meaning with you, and called Ino beautiful, you meant the opposite?"

"...Hai..."

"then you think I-I'm..."

"very beautiful. um...why is your face red? are you ill?"

"n-no, Sai, this is called blushing. it happens mostly when a person is embarassed."

"oh, do I embarass you? I really like you, and I don't want to embarass you too much..."

"wha--"

"Oops."

"it's alright, I like you alot too. do you want to og to Ichiraku? on a... date?"

"that would be...nice."

"and Sai?"

"Hai, Ugly?"

"come here..."

"wh--_MMPHT_!"

"...hehe..."

"w-what was that? i-it felt...n-nice..."

"Sai, it was a kiss to seal the deal, and to make sure other girls know you're mine."

"...we should go on dates more often."

* * *

**K.L.K- hehe.**

**Sai-...**

**(Pein poofs up)**

**Pein- K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- hai, Pein?**

**Pein- Itachi got glomped** **by Ino-cherry again.**

**K.L.K-...oh. Jashin-sama, now I need to go get her off. (groans) crowbar, please. (gets handed one by Sakura and she heads off grumbling)**

**Sakura- well, since she's gone, please, PLEASE--**

**Sai- REVIEW!**

**Pein-...and someone give Ino-cherry some chocolate, or something. it usually calms her down.**


	8. Inner SakuSaku

**K.L.K- this was one of the ones that flowed the easiest, to be sure. it's Inner Saku/Saku, basically a unheard pairing. pretty much, because I've never seen one before. and Inner Sakura's talking is in** **_bolded and Italized_ letters because I always write her that way. sorry if it isn't good that way!**

**Sakura- cool. this'll be twisted.**

**Inner Sakura- yuppers.**

**K.L.K- anyway, don't own, don't sue--(screams erupt from where Sasuke is)...Sasuke just screamed his lungs out, and the next one is LeeSaku. enjoy this one!**

**Sakura- READ--**

**Inner Sakura- IT DAMNIT!**

* * *

"wha...what happened?"

**_"hello, Saku-chan."_**

"Inner?! but...but I thought you'd been sealed away by Shishou!"

_**"when you tested that new utsu you configured, it created a new body with all your capabilities, and I was forcibly sucked into it."**_

"oh...so you're out of my head finally?"

**_"yes, I am. and...I need to do something that I've been wanting to do for awhile..."_**

"what is it--_MMPHT_!"

_**"...That's what."**_

"Inner...this is wrong."

_**"but it feels so right."**_

"I know...but what will everyone do once they find out...?"

_**"I don't care. I love you."**_

"wha-_MMPHT_!"

**_"...and how do you feel?"_**

"I...I...I love you too. but...I'm afraid."

_**"Of what?"**_

"being shunned completely again."

_**"you won't be."**_

"huh?"

_**"I'll be there for you, always."**_

"thank you, Inner."

_**"and one more thing?"**_

"Hai--MMPHT!"

_**"...Thank you."**_

* * *

**K.L.K- there. and I have some more coming up. yes, I got very, VERY bored in school, and had lots of spare time to myself. I'm aiming for all the Sakura pairings I can possibly write. that's well over thirty! finally, a challenge! (grins)**

**Sakura- well, please--**

**Inner Sakura- REVIEW!**


	9. LeeSaku

**K.L.K- haha, Airpeeps, you know that I update alot on this fic. thank you for the compliments, adn yes, Inner Saku/Saku is a rather odd and unexplored pairing, so I wanted to try it out. it's fun to write, and you should definately give it a try! LeeSaku is chappie nine's pairing!**

**Lee- YES! MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM LIKES ME!!**

**K.L.K- (ties him up so he cannot speak) shut up, Lee! you're gonna kill my caps button! hmm...sorry, Sakura, but it had to be done.**

**Sakura- no problem. I don't mind any.**

**K.L.K- GOOD. I own nothing, don't sue me blabity blah blah READ!**

* * *

"Hello, Beautiful Blossom of Youth- why are you crying, Sakura-san? are you alright on this youhtful day?"

"I'm f-fine, Lee-san. it's just that... my parents were found."

"I did not know that they were missing, Sakura-san!"

"well...they were."

"what has you upset, Sakura-san?"

"...they were found, tortured to death. they've been missing since I was six years old."

"W-What?! why did you not tell anyone?!"

"I...I wanted them to not worry. I don't need thier pity."

"B-But--"

"Lee-san!...you see, they were kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and I didn't want the village in an uproar over it."

"Oh. that was very tactical, Sakyura-san!"

"Sakura."

"huh?"

"call me Sakura, no honorific, please. I'll even call you Lee. just plain, old Lee."

"hm...Hai, Sakura! that it very youthful!"

"I was going to go home for a snack. wanna come with me?"

"I would like that very much, Sakura."

"alright."

"um...Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"May I please take you on a date tonight?"

"sure. and here's a present."

"wha--_MMPHT_!"

"...hehe."

"w-what was that, Sakura?"

"a Kiss. and I've loved you for years now."

"S-Sakura?"

"Hai, Lee?"

"Thank you. and I love you youthfully forever, my beautiful Cherry Blossom."

* * *

**K.L.K- gah...so...FLUFFY...(tries to gouge out eyes with nonexistant rusty spork) haha. anywayz, I hope it wasn't too...freaky...alright? usually I love to read this, and I decided to take a crack at it.**

**Lee- THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL, K.L.K-CHAN!!**

**K.L.K- goddamnit, how'd he get out of that padded room? XD wait a minute...he's babbling on about youth again...grr...(throws him out the window and clear to his usual training ground) ha. ha. I. win.**

**Sakura- (glares) I almost got to him first...you can only take so much Lee. (shudders) anywho, who's up next?**

**K.L.K- (sly smile) heheheh... Kyuubi/Saku. XD**

**Sakura- O.o oooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy theeeeeeeeen...(backs up to where Sasuke is and then beats him in the head with a fluffy pink rabbit stuffed toy) haha...SCREAM, UCHIHA, SCREAAAAAAAAAM!**

**(he screams until his lungs almost burst, the we drag him into the room with the TV playing the barney themesong before we tape and seal the door closed)**

**K.L.K- I'd better end this chapter...REVIEWS, PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**


	10. KyuubiSaku

**K.L.K- okies, NEW REVIEWER! hmm... Celestialfae, I am sorry to say that I have up until chapter twelve planned. I will definately try for you, though! sorry to dissapoint you any, sorries! this is chapter ten! WHOOTness!**

**Sakura- who is it again?**

**K.L.K it's Kyuubi's turn.**

**Kyuubi- OMIKAMI YESSHH! (coughcough) uhh...I mean...rawr? o.o (edges to K.L.K's bed then dives into the covers, hiding out with his blush glowing)**

**K.L.K- (coughs into her hand, trying to disguise the 'haha he liiiiikes yooouuu' directed at Sakura)**

**Sakura- oh, shuddup.**

**K.,L.K- XD haha. Aa, why Saku-chan? do you not like the hunky human-form of Kyuubi, or what?**

**Sakura- (blushes) get on with it.**

**K.L.K- Bu--**

**Sakura-NOWWWWWWW! (face red from anger, and is deathglaring)**

**K.L.K- (wall behind her bursts into flame) AHH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JEEZE!!...(mumbles) bossy biotch.**

**Sakura- hmm?**

**K.L.K- I SAID BOSSY BIOTCH.**

**Sakura- oh...grr...**

**K.L.K- I don't own, don't sue, and Kyuubi can look any wayu you want him to. he's REALLYYYYY HOTT though... you can glomp him in reviews, m-kay?**

* * *

"wha...where am I?"

"you're in the brat's mind."

"...huh?"

"Naruto?"

"...Aa. I tried that new jutsu...stupid demonic blood... wait, you're in your human form?"

"yes...I've been watching you, and I appreciate your beauty."

"um...wow... I, um...I don't know what to say..."

"I really, really like you so, um...could you please stay here? with me?

"...Hai, I will. but I might have to leave every now and then."

"why?"

"to prove I'm not weak to others."

"you aren't weak!"

"I know, but I'm sick and tired of being thought of like that."

"oh...well, you're powerful enough to extract me and not kill yourself, Naruto, or me."

"hm...I've been working on that new jutsu..."

"try it."

"but--"

"I promise, for my nine tails and power, that I will not harm Konoha and I will become human."

"...why? why give up so much?"

"because I love you, a human with subtle demonic blood."

"I...I rather love you myself. without you, my demonic blood and even myself would be nonexistant, you saved Obaasan when she was pregnant with Otousan."

"you're welcome."

"and Kyuubi?"

"hai wh--_MPHHT_!"

"...that's for believeing I can do it."

"no problem, my vixen."

* * *

**K.L.K- yes, if you were wondering, I was in the dreaded Study Hall, and I was rather bored. I' m still bored...I get my homework done easily anymore, and I usually get it done in class soo yah. Kami-sama, I can't wait till I get outta that school!**

**Sakura- why?**

**K.L.K- I have friends in the other school...thats why...plus I'm starting to hate it there.**

**Kyuubi- once again, why?**

**K.L.K- the rules are stupid- some of them mind you- and they don't od anytrhing to actually enforce the supposed 'zero-bullying tolerance policy'. pfft, as if. they didn't do it back in second grade, so why now? teh bakas.**

**Sakura- wow. they need to start.**

**K.L.K- they won't. I know they won't, it's been that way for a good while and--oh, off topic yet again. sorries people! hmm...what did I need to do? ah, yes. IF YOU REVIEW, YOU GET TO GLOMP THE SUPER-HOT KYUUBI IN HUMAN FORM FOR TEN MINUTES!**

**Kyuubi- O.O WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!**


	11. KisameSaku

**K.L.K- YO! hmm...this IS chappie number eleven, correct? it's Kisame/Sakura then...yeshh...**

**Sakura- great, Fish-Face's turn.**

**Kisame- _Pinkie_...**

**K.L.K- duke it out in the chappie, you guys! well, don't own, don't sue!**

* * *

"Oi! Pinkie!"

"hello, Fish-Face."

"Grah! stop calling me that!"

"no."

"..._GAH_! anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hai...I'm listening."

"well...I...I...I really like y-you."

"...are you drunk again?"

"No. if I was this would be _WAYY_ easier."

"...oh."

"mm-hm."

"soo Kisame, would you accompany me to dinner under the stars tonight? a girl shouldn't have to eat a moonlit dinner alone."

"so...y-you..."

"Hai, I rather like you alot myself."

"hey, Pinkie, are we dreaming?"

"no. if this was a dream, I'd be rather miffed."

"true. so...seeya tonight?"

"yeah, and one more thing..."

"huh--_MMPHHT_!"

"...that was my gratitude for not rejecting me...Thank you."

"no, Thank you. you saved my heart from breaking, Sakura."

"no problem, fish face."

"Pinkie."

"Sushi-chan!"

"Cotton Candy!"

"Sashimi-chan!"

"Blossom!"

"...hehe, well I'll have Sake tonight, ten p.m at the lake."

"...Kami-sama, I love you!"

"ands thank the Kami's for bringing you to me, Kisame-_koi_."

* * *

**K.L.K- blarg...omijashin...fluffiness...gah...**

**Kisame-...wow. anywho, please,**

**Sakura- REVIEW!**


	12. TobiSaku

**K.L.K- hahaha! Lollipop's turn!**

**Tobi- YAY! Tobi is happy that pinkie-chan won't turn Tobi down in this fanfic! YAY!**

**Sakura- K.L.K-chan's the one writing, not me.**

**Tobi- (masked pout)**

**Sakura- (sweatdrop)**

**K.L.K- yep! and this is SOO KAWAII! you won't even believe I wrote this thing! XD **

**_0o0LINE'S NOT WORKIN GRR!-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-LINE'S NOT WORKIN GRR!0o0_**

"Pinkie-chan! Tobi is here with something for you!"

"Tobi? aww, you brought me flowers and chocolates! how sweet of you."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"yes, you are Tobi. did you have anything to say to me, or something?"

"Hai, Pinkie-chan! Tobi...um...Tobi loves you!"

"...w-wow..."

"Tobi understands if Pinkie-chan doesn't like him that way!"

"Tobi...I...I love you too."

"YAY! tobi is so happy!"

"hehe. how long have you...?"

"Oh! Tobi's loved you since half a year ago! a really, _really_ long time!"

"w-wow...Tobi?"

"Hai, Pinkie-chan, w--_MMPHT_!"

"...hehe."

"w-wow. Pinkie-chan, do you want to go on a date?"

"Hai, Tobi! now lets go snag something to eat."

"Okay!"

**_0o0LINE'S NOT WORKIN GRR!-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-LINE'S NOT WORKIN GRR!0o0_**

**K.L.K- omijashin...fluffiness...blarg-ness... and wait. o.0 how'd she kiss him under the mask? he didn't take it off... I'm confused...**

**Sakura- he seemed...hyper. you were hyper when you wrote this, right?**

**K.L.K- TT-TT yesh, i was. I had two sugar-packed cookies for lunch. XD**

**Tobi- yays! well, Tobi has to go meet Deidara-sempai! byeee! (ninja poof away)**

**K.L.K- I am sad.**

**Sakura- because Tobi left?**

**K.L.K- no, I ate the last box of raisins. TT-TT**

**Sakura- o.0 oooookaaaayyyy theeeen...**

**K.L.K- please,**

**Sakura- (wedged into far corner) REVIEW!**


	13. ItaSaku

**K.L.K- WHOOT! Im on a ROLL of updating-ness! WOOHOO!**

**Sakura-...okay...**

**K.L.K- it's Itachi's turn!**

**Itachi- alright. it's WAYYYY better than being paired with Kisame...**

**K.L.K- ehh. they're not bad fanficstions! (snickers under breath) Ita's a Uke! (looks 'innocent')**

**Itachi- (blush on face) grr...quit it.**

**K.L.K- I don't own, don't sue! and I don't own 'Punk'd'...you'll see in the chappie...**

**Sakura- great, the Hn'ing begins!**

**K.L.K- actually... O.O I don't think there's a single 'hn' in the whole thing!**

**Sakura and Itachi- (swirly eyes)**

* * *

"Sakura-san."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hai, it is me."

"Aa. why are you here?"

"I came to ask you to join Akatsuki."

"why."

"your skills would be greatly appreciated."

"anything else?"

"well...I...like...you..."

"...am I being Punk'd?"

"no."

"...oh."

"I like you very much."

"I wish I could say the same. and I don't believe you completely."

"well..."

"wh--_MMPHT_!"

"...there's proof."

"Damn, where'd you learn to kiss?!"

"...that was my first one."

"oh."

"yup."

"it sounds like a good deal, and I'm also sick and tired of people thinking that I am weak."

"you'll join?"

"Hai, I Haruno Sakura will join Akatsuki."

"and Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"I think I l-love you."

"...I'll learn to love. my heart will heal."

* * *

**K.L.K- SQUEE! (hugs ItaSaku plushie) THAT WAS SOO KAWAII!**

**Sakura-...Aa.**

**Itachi- hn.**

**K.L.K- damn. two monosyliabic characters in my disclaimer room. Oi Vei. (palm to face)**

**Itachi- next up is... Kakashi? what the heck?**

**K.L.K- I luv that pairing. Kakashi and Sakura are two people who would be so well together! you've gotta admit... anywho, PLEASE,**

**Kakashi- REVIEW! (reads Icha Icha)**

**others- (sweatdrop...except K.L.K's reading Icha Icha too)**


	14. KakaSaku

**K.L.K- Aa. one of my favourite pairing within Team Seven. this chapter, chapter fourteen, is for all Kakashi/Sakura fans! WHOOT! anywho, this is wierd...**

**Kakashi- what?**

**K.L.K- chapter FOURTEEN, and there's FOURTEEN years age gap between you two. odd... and last chapter, Itachi left Konoha when he was THIRTEEN. wow. talk about subconsiously organizating things!**

**Sakura- (sweatdrop)**

**K.L.K- I don't own, don't sue!**

* * *

"hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"call me Kakashi- no honorific, please."

"...why? I've always called you that..."

"I...I..."

"come out with it, Kakashi."

"I...like you."

"oh. all the Sensei's get attached to former students, Kakashi. it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"no, Sakura-chan. I really like you."

"oh...OH. like,_ LIKE_ _like_ like thing?"

"..._what_? I don't speak teenage gibberish."

"oh, ah... I'll cut to the chase then."

"eh?"

"I've liked you for the longest two years of my life. watching you with Miterashi Anko and 'comforting' Sarutobi Kurenai...it was hard for me."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"Feh, it made me stronger emotionally."

"So...what do we do now?"

"I guess we give it a try."

"yeah..."

"So...Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"do you want to go on a date?"

"Hai, Kakashi-kun. I'd like that alot."

"Aa."

"...did you realize something?"

"Hai, we need so mething to seal the deal. please, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai--_MMPHT_!"

"do you think we'll be able to stay together?"

"Shishou won't like it, but I think we will."

* * *

**K.L.K- YESHness! tis teh finished chappie. reviews, please!**


	15. KonanSaku

**K.L.K- haha. WHOOHOO KONAN/SAKURA!**

**Konan- huh. there aren't many things of this pairing, is there?**

**K.L.K- TT-TT nope. but it's a good Yuri pairing! sheesh... people think they'll never meet. riiiiight. see, I'm sincerely hoping that Sakura leave Konoha once Sasuke-teme returns, and somehow end p in the Akatsuki, but it's unlikely. and who else has noticed that in all of the beginning sequences of the show that Sakura's always somewhere near Kakashi? I always notice that!! seriosuly, go check it out on youtube, or something... I'm not kidding.**

**Sakura- wow. you're...right... is hell frozen over yet?**

**K.L.K- TT-TT shut it, Saku-chan. I don't own, don't sue!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"oh, Yo, Konan-chan!"

"I...I have something to t-tell you..."

"why are you flushed? are you ill?"

"N-no..."

"embarassed?"

"...H-hai..."

"why?"

"um...y-you..."

"...uhm...why?"

"I-I-I..."

"hm?"

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE I LOVE YOU!"

"...what? i don't think the Otonin heard that clear enough."

"I'm s-sorr--"

"don't be, Konan-chan."

"e-eh?"

"I was starting to wonder when you would come out with your confession."

"are you m-mad at me?"

"no."

"then...why...WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?!"

"shh, shh, don't strain yourself more."

"I CAN STRAIN MYSELF ALL I WANT--_MMPHT_!"

"...please, stop."

"y-you...y-you kissed me."

"Hai."

"so...you..."

"I love you too, Konan-chan."

"SQUEE!"

"hehe. wanna go on a date?"

"Hai--_MMPHT_!...what w-was that?"

"a kiss to seal the deal."

* * *

**K.L.K- XD I'm currently listening to the rap song 'Lollipop'. XD haha.**

**Sakura- oookay theen. PLEASE--**

**Konan- REVIEW!**


	16. Minato 0o04th Hokage0o0 Sakura

**K.L.K- here's a Minato/Sakura! for those who don't know who he is, I think you'll remeber him better as Yondaime or the Fourth Hokage. (grins) his name is is seriously Minato!**

**Minato- woah. this is awesome!**

**K.L.K- Hai, it is! (smiles happily) this fanfic is great to allieviate boredom! I actually write these chapters on notebook paper in my classes and during school...that reminds me...I need to finish writing my Halloween story for english... it's a good thing I love to write. who wants me to adapt it to a Naruto story and post it?**

**Sakura- she doesn't own, don't sue!**

* * *

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

"...you look like Naruto."

"that's because I'm his soon-to-be father."

"...oh."

"did you, by chance, try a new forbidden jutsu?"

"...Hai. but that's confidential info-- _oh_. Hokage. right."

"haha, yep."

"well...I'm stuck here now."

"huh?"

"I...I had it quite clearly outlined in my calculations."

"Ah, I see. but...you were meant to come here, and you purposefully ignored that tiny little glitch, correct?"

"...Hai. now we can however make the future better."

"and all of the meetings...or should I say _dates_?...we have fallen in love. this could impact the future greatly."

"I know that, Minato. I will strive to make it better. I have to...otherwise..."

"I know, Sakura-chan. the Akatsuki would take over the world and destroy everything."

"Hai, we must also prevent Orochimaru from gaining the sharingan, and Jiraya from dieing, although the last one is harder to do. I will take care of him this time, and I will use a jutsu to become his age. the least I could do for you is to take care of Naruto like a sister."

"true. Kushina is more of a...best friends. we were forced into the marriage. Sakura...?"

"Hai, Minato?"

"I want to do this...one time...please."

"alright--_MMPHT_!"

"...I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Minato. I'll take care of Naruto."

"thank you."

"no, thank you."

* * *

K.L.K- BLARG... next up is Deidara/Sakura! (grins)

Sakura- please,

Minato- REVIEW!


	17. DeiSaku

**K.L.K- XD YO! hmm.. alrighty then... it's Deidara/Sakura! (grins) haha, this is a good pairing!**

**Deidara- well, I'm away from Sasori-danna...**

**K.L.K- Ah, yes. I'm working on a possible SasoSaku or DeiSaku or even a HidanSaku or ItaSaku or anything else like that. if you want to read it, tell me, Airpeeps! warning to you though, Tsunade gets a bit...evil... (shudders)**

**Sakura- she doesn't own, don't sue!**

* * *

"Yo, Deidara."

"GAH!..Sakura-chan, un! you scared me, yeah!"

"ooh, sorry. I just wanted to hang out."

"oh, un. okay, yeah!"

"great! so...hm...what do we do?"

"we could-"

"no blowing things up."

"...damn, un."

"yup."

"hmm..."

"we could always read Icha Icha."

"NO, un! those things make my eyes burn, yeah!"

"alright, then bug Sasori-danna?"

"nah, he already threatened to turn us into puppets five times today, un!"

"oh, right, play, 'Whack the Tobi'?"

"he's on a mission with Zetsu, un."

"bug Itachi?"

"he'd Mengekyou us, un!"

"right. Kisame's nice to me... Leader-sama is too dangerous, Konan-chan is in his room...Hidan already got cussed out by me, and Kakuzu's still whining about losing his wallet the other day."

"how about we play Twenty Questions, un?"

"Aa. sounds good. do you love anyone?"

"yep un! you, un!"

"aw, so sweet Deidara. I love you too."

"W-What, yeah! i didn't mean for it to come out like that...un..."

"It's alright, now we have something to do..."

"un! yep--_MMPHT_!"

"...hehe. sooo... when do you think the other's will find out?"

"I don't care, un, aishitaru, Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Aishitaru, Deidara-kun."

* * *

**K.L.K- gah... head... about to... SPLODE! (head 'slodes, and she grins) ah, that's a bit better. I had a headache from low blood-sugar earlier, since I hadn't eaten for too long. and.. I think I forgot how to spell 'I love you' in japanese. Xl**

**Sakura- oh.**

**K.L.K- yuppers.**

**Deidara- REVIEW, un!**


	18. KidomaruSaku

**K.L.K- okay, I have positively no idea about Kidomaru except that he had six arms, and a spiky ponytail, and that he whooped Neji's ass. pfft, 'invincible byakugan' my ass! (fluicks corn puffs at Neji's blind spot and laughs as he freaks out)**

**Sakura- (sighs) she doesn't own,--**

**Kidomaru- so don't sue!**

* * *

"who are you?"

"Haruno Sakura and...WOAH!"

"what?"

"six arms, that's what. your heart needs healed or you'll die in ten minutes exactly."

"...WHAT?! i don't want to die!"

"panicing now is only shortening your lifespan. five minutes left."

"GAH!...please...HELP!"

"okay, lay down, and I'll heal you."

_-after healing-_

"there, Kidomaru, that wil go on for the rest of your life now."

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Kidomaru?"

"why are you here?...helping me?"

"I'm a missing nin of Konohagakure. Orochimaru wants my asssination skills."

"oh, you? an assasin? pfft."

"i'm serious. Medic nin at my level can make chakra scalpels so long targets can die ten yeards away. pleanty of space to kill, collect, and leave."

"...oh."

"yep. well, Spidey, I guess I'll see you around Otogakure then."

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"will you go on a date with me?"

"sure. right after I bitch-slap Sasuke-teme."

"awesome. I'll get pictures."

"cool. so--_MMPHT_!"

"...Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"I really like you, and this soon too."

"I rather like you myself. you're interesting."

* * *

** K.L.K- I'm updating a bunch tonight! please, PLEASE review each chapter!**


	19. KakuSaku

**K.L.K- alright, no killing me for how unromantic this one starts out, alright? (ducks behind Sofa to make sure) okay, it's Kakuzu/Sakura! WHOOT!**

**Kakuzu- (grumbles) you'd better pay me my ten bucks...**

**Sakura- (pouts) aww, that hurt, Kaku-kun...**

**Kakuzu- (major nosebleed)**

**Sakura- (gives K.L.K a high-five) HAH! I did it!**

**K.L.K- yep, GOOOO Saku-chan! XD don't own,**

**Sakura- don't sue,**

**Kakuzu- p-please r-read and r-review! (faints)**

**Hidan- such a fucking pussy.**

* * *

"Kakuzu? Hellooo? remeber, you asked me for my help with balanceing the Akatsuki's budget?"

"_nngh_."

"get out of bed or I'll drag you out."

"_ZzzzZzzz_..."

"Kakuzu!"

"..._Zzz_..."

"that's IT!"

"Zzz--_AUGH_!"

"Holy _Shi_--_MMPHT_!"

"_MMPHT_!"

"...uh...Kakuzu? are you okay?"

"are you aware we just made out?"

"yes...yes I am..."

"good then."

"I won't hurt you, you know."

"good."

"...you have something to aske me, Kakuzu, I can tell."

"want to go on a date? tonight?"

"sure, I'll pay."

"I like a woman that takes charge."

"good, I like a man that won't stand in my way."

"we're perfect for each other then?"

"Hai, I...I guess we are."

"I've actually liked you since you've come to the Akatsuki."

"I thought your stitches were interesting, and I've liked you for a long time also."

"thank you, Sakura."

"no, thank you, Kakuzu."

* * *

K**.L.K- there, a Kakuzu/Sakura chapter. (grins) why aren't there more of these out there?!**

**Sakura- too true. alot of your favourite pairings are lesser in popularity.**

**K.L.K- (sighs) unfortunately so...**

**Hidan- fucking please--**

**K.L.K-REVIEW! YES! I finished a chapter off for once! please review!**


	20. KimmimaruSaku

**K.L.K- YO! alrighty, I have a great surprise for all of my readers for this fic! lol I'm talkin mostly about Airpeeps who has sadly gotten grounded from the computer! hope it's over soon girl! alrighty, the surprise is... MY BEST FRIEND INO-CHERRY IS IN THE DISCLAIMER! WHOOTness!**

**Ino-Cherry- HIII! alright, time for Kimmimaru/Sakura! (looks wierd at friend) you're such a dork...**

**K.L.K- I know lol. okay, Sakura and Kimmimaru, go!**

**Sakura- we're not some damn pokemon! alright, K.L.K-chan doesn't own us, and she never will. all she owns is her computer, and at the moment it's pissing the shit outta her, so she's kinda mad at it.**

**K.L.K- (grumbling) three-gigahartz processors fast my ass...**

**Kimmimaru- AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"ungh...wh-where _am_ I?"

"my house. Kimmimaru, or should I be polite and say _Kaguya_ Kimmimaru?"

"who are you?"

"the one who healed you."

"...oh. but I was..._I was dead_. I remember it."

"well, I figured out a jutsu, and I wanted someone that I knew had no anger at me, so I brought you back from the dead. I've also made your chakra system more flexible, so you'll never get eaten from the inside by your own chakra again."

"Than-...Thank you."

"oh!"

"what?"

"Silly me. I'm Haruno Sakura, last of the Haruno clan."

"why the last?"

"they all died four years after Kyuubi attacked."

"oh, the demon somehow killed them?"

"no. they died at Orochimaru's hands, and he only left me."

"oh."

"yep."

"he's a horrible person, Orochimaru. I just realized that."

"ha. I knew that when I found him covered in my family's blood, killing my little Shishuta in her crib."

"oh."

"mm-hm."

"what do I do now?"

"you can become a Konoha Shinobi. I garuntee its better than Oto was- and is."

"where will I live?"

"in my house. it's rather large for one person, and all the other houses are occupied."

"oh. thats great. Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"would you accompany me to a food stand?"

"like Ichiraku ramen? sure. and--_MMPHT_!"

"...thank you."

"no problem and thank you."

"why?"

"I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

**Ino-cherry- that was all right... Kimmimaru's so cool! X3**

**K.L.K- alright, what's your reactions, Sakura? Kimmimaru?**

**Sakura- it was okay...I guess...**

**Kimmimaru- and It wasn't too mushy I think.**

**K.L.K and Ino-cherry- alrighty then, please REVIEW! and-**

**Lee- Fear my buns of steel!!!**


	21. TsunadeSaku

**K.L.K- O.O OMFJ!! AHH, MY POOR, POOR EYES! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU, LEE?! (writhes on ground, clutches at eyes) Augh...**

**Ino-Cherry- damnit, Lee! (grabs him by the back of his spandexed shirt and starts to drag him to a torture room with a television playing Sesame Street)**

**(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP)**

**K.L.K- Aa... my eyes don't burn anymore... (takes hands off eyes) OH MY FUCKING JASHIN-SAMA! AHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HAVE SUCH BAD KARMA!?!!??!**

**Lee- (blushes red- his spandex ripped clean off)**

**K.L.K- (takes a peek) Aa... well, it isn't SO bad... (minor nosebleed) all that training does a body good, I suppose...**

**Lee- (strikes a 'Good-Guy' pose as his teeth ping) YES! K.L.K-SAN LIKES ME NOW!**

**K.L.K- O.O I SPOKE TOO SOON! I SPOKE TOO SOON! (covers eyes)**

**Sakura- (TWITCH) my kami... INO-CHERRY, PUT HIM IN THERE ALREADY!**

**Ino-Cherry- (recovers from slight horror-attack) DONE AND DONE! (throws him in there along with another outfit of his and then locks the door)**

**K.L.K- (peeks, whimpers) is it over? (cautiously takes a look around) YAY! (smiles) 'Tis over! (dances macarana) uhh... (stops) anywho, 'Tis Tsunade/Sakura! WHOOTness!**

**Ino-Cherry- YESH!**

**Sasuke- (calmly eating Onigiri as he sits down on the couch)...what? K.L.K let me out of the torture room after she beat me in a spar.**

**K.L.K- (twitch) I swore to let him out for my honour to myself, so I had to. I'm sorry this is late, but I've been busy. REALLY busy.**

**Ino-Cherry- (innocent look) like that humongous paper you're supposed to be doing at this moment?**

**K.L.K- (TWITCH) SHUT IT. (anger vein pulsing)**

**Ino-Cherry- (reclines on sofa) Ah, my work is done here...**

**K.L.K- (sighs) okay, Tsunade, Sakura, go!**

**Sakura- STOP THAT! we aren't fucking Pokemon!...that show went downhill after Misty and May left... in fact it was bad enough when Misty left...**

**K.L.K- I know. almost as bad as when they got rid of Static Shock on Cartoonnetwork...**

**everyone- who the hell is Static Shock?**

**K.L.K- TT-TT nobody fucking remembers the awesomest cartoon show that was better than TMNT...(grumbles)**

**Tsunade- (whispers to Saku) is she always like this?**

**Sakura- Hai. anywho, the disclaimer!**

**Tsunade- K.L.K doesn't own us--**

**Hidan- SO DON'T FUCKING SUE HER OR YOU'LL BE SACRIFICED TO JASHIN-SAMA! (everyone looks at him)...what? K.L.K's fucking awesome.**

**Everyone except K.L.K- (sweatdrop)**

**K.L.K- Arigatou Gazimasu, Hidan-kun!**

**Hidan- (slight blush)**

* * *

"Sakuraaa!"

"Hai, Tsunade-Shishou?"

"Time for training, and I'm coming i- Oh, nice lacy bra and panties. Sexy."

"S-Shishou? c-can I get dressed?"

"Hai."

"Good, then."

"Then training."

"Alright."

-After training-

"Oh, Sakura?"

"Hai, Shishou?"

"I have a lesson for you."

"Okay."

"Here it is..."

"Hm, wha--_MMPHT_!"

"...When I saw you thid morning, I couldn't deny that I like you more than a crush."

"E-eh?"

"Yes, I know you're twenty, single, and my former student."

"Hai... and Tsunade?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"I like this lesson."

"We could always practice it at your apartment, Sakura."

"...We'd better go while it's still fresh in our minds!"

"Hai!"

"I love you, Sakura-koi."

"I love you too, Tsunade-Koiishi."

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) Koiishi means "beloved" or "my beloved" in japanese... I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently, gomen, gomen, but I've been pretty busy... Gomen-nasai, Minna-san! (bows for forgiveness)**

**Sakura- O.O woah, OOCness much?**

**K.L.K- (gets up) yes, but it's been a LONG time...**

**Hidan- true.**

**K.L.K- well, please--**

**Gai- YOUTHFULLY REVIEW!**

**K.L.K- (Twitches) AAAAAAAAAAH! (dives behind couch)**

**Sakura-...she's traumatized...**

**Tsunade- (drinks some Sake) REVIEW!**


End file.
